Hello, Rock Bottom  Fancy Seeing You Here!
by wolflover274
Summary: It's all going well until The Evilles get involved, then it goes downhill.  My first fanfic!Please R&R!
1. Just 'Stuff'

Just 'Stuff'

Valkyrie hummed as she went downstairs, two at a time, "Someone's cheerful!" her dad joked as Valkyrie's mother put toast on the table for both of them.

"Any reason for the smile today, hon?" said her mother

"Not particularly" Replied Valkyrie

Little did her mother know that almost every day Valkyrie's life was being lived by her reflection and that the real Valkyrie was in life or death danger on almost a regular basis and Valkyrie didn't feel the need to inform her mother that this morning she, Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, China, Kenspeckle and Fletcher were meeting for a weekly meeting, a habit which they had recently decided to aqquire, Valkyrie herself didn't see the need for them as the lot of them bumped into each other almost every day but Skulduggery insisted that they were "helpful and necessary".

"Earth to Stephanie!" her mother smiled as Valkyrie returned from her train of thought with a "Huh?"

Valkyrie was surprised at how she still responded to Stephanie when most of the time she was Valkyrie but quickly focused back on her mother who was now watching Valkyrie's father poor attempt at spreading the butter without making a mess with a disapproving expression.

Valkyrie cleared her throat and her mother quickly turned back to her and said "Oh yes dear, isn't it time for you to go and get your things for school – hurry or you'll be late!"

"Oh yes"

And with that Valkyrie ran up the stairs again two at a time, when in her room she looked around and grabbed her clothes that Ghastly had made for her she threw them on and then summoned to her reflection to come out of the mirror, giving her reflection the correct clothes she said "I don't know how long I'm going to be gone today so be prepared if I'm not back early"

Her reflection just nodded, picked up her school bag and left while Valkyrie jumped out the window and used her power with air to slow her fall.

Just as she had dusted herself off a Bentley screeched to a halt in front of the front gate, smiling to herself , Valkyrie opened the door and jumped in.

"Somebody's cheerful" Skulduggery commented,

"That's what my dad said" Valkyrie sighed

"Maybe my interpretations were wrong" Skulduggery muttered

"It's just ... stuff" Valkyrie finished off in a lame attempt to defend herself

"Ahhhh I see"

"You understand?" Valkyrie doubted this highly

"Well stuff _is_ quite a lot, I often think about 'stuff' but nowadays, the modern generation 'stuff' probably means whether a blue pair of shoes go with a red top, which in my opinion it doesn't but there you go"

Valkyrie was surprised "You know what the _fashion_ statements are these days?"

"Well I _am_ a detective"

Valkyrie was dumbfounded, she had never knew that Skulduggery could, well, be _modern_.

"Oooh I love this song" Skulduggery said excitedly as he turned up the radio

"What's it called again Val – it's a new one isn't it?"

Valkyrie rolled her eyes "It's _Mercy by Duffy_ – hardly a new release"

But that fact didn't stop Skulduggery from singing along oblivious to the fact that Valkyrie was cringing with embarrassment.

Just before the song finished – all too soon Skulduggery thought – they pulled up at Ghastly's house where they had decided to meet up, Valkyrie opened the car door and breathed the fresh air with relief while Skulduggery whistled the tune of _Mercy_ while he slammed the car door. The gate creaked as they opened it and Valkyrie took a breath before Skulduggery knocked. The first meeting was about to begin.


	2. The First Meeting

The first meeting

Ghastly and Tanith were the only ones there when Skulduggery and Valkyrie arrived, they were in a rather heated debate about which weapon was better, A sword or a gun, Tanith of course was vouching for a sword and insulting guns in order to try and win the arguement. Valkyrie sat down on the sofa and flicked through a TV magazine that was close by.

"Why haven't Fletcher and China arrived yet?" Skulduggery questioned Tanith and Ghastly, interrupting their argument, they looked up and Ghastly answered "No Idea"

"Why is it that Fletcher is a teleporter and can get anywhere in a few seconds yet he's always late?" Tanith asked in return. Skulduggery shrugged and sat by Valkyrie humming the _Mercy_ tune, Valkyrie groaned and said "Stop, _Stop_!" Skulduggery stopped and China walked through the door flustered, Skulduggery looked at the clock, then her and pulled a face that Valkyrie thought was meant to be raising his eyebrows but it was hard to tell seeing as he was a skeleton with no facial hair what so ever.

"Bloomin' taxi driver" Was all that China mumbled, apart from China they all smiled, it was common knowledge what effect China's looks had on people, she had probably had to endure the journey with the taxi driver telling her how much he loved her and then when he had dropped her off he had probably proposed to her, saying how much he would miss her if he never saw her again.

Then Fletcher was by the fireplace which unfortunately was where Valkyrie was on her way to the kitchen, they both landed in a heap,

"Oww you blithering idiot"

"Oi! And mind the hair, _the hair_!" Fletcher whimpered

"Who cares about your hair? _I_ certainly don't and get your foot_ off_ my face!"

Everyone had been watching this with amusement on their faces but when Valkyrie stood up and dusted herself off they all turned away and acted like they had seen nothing. Fletcher appeared by the mirror and grumbling tried to fix his hair.

Finally they all sat down and Skulduggery started the meeting.

"Anything to report?"

"The Evilles are on the move so I've heard" China inputted

Fletcher gulped "The Evilles? Who are they?"

"Just a little group of people who want revenge which is why we should watch our backs in case they rip our throats out" Skulduggery informed him

"Way to break the news, Way to break the news" Fletcher mumbled

Valkyrie interrupted him "But we should all be fine, it's what we do every day the only thing different is that these people want revenge on us, we'll be fine"

Skulduggery beamed "Precisely"

"Nothing else then really" Tanith said

Skulduggery looked a bit put out, but still managed to set some orders, "We watch our backs and everyone elses, anything suspicious and we tell one another immediately, you understand?"

Everyone nodded and Skulduggery started singing "_You got be begging you for_ _mercy_"

"Oh yes I soon will have"

This voice was a dark voice that came from a dark figure in the doorway, Everyone stood, Tanith drew her sword, Fletcher teleported to the back of the room, _Wuss_ Valkyrie thought as she clenched her fists along with Ghastly who was also cracking his fingers, China prepared her symbols and Skulduggery drew out his gun, pointing it directly towards the figure. The figure just laughed and then the electricity went out.

**This is fun!**

**Before I continue I would like at least two reviews so its cliffy for now ;)**


	3. Well, This Is Awkward

**Firstly, some thanks to the three people who reviewed,**

**Giana Sparrow**

**X Anime Drummer X**

**Diligent – trust**

**Thanks – your amazing **

Well, this is awkward

When Valkyrie awoke she was in a unfamiliar room – a room that smelt of bleach and a room that also had drained her of her magic, she didn't like this feeling, it made her feel uneasy, defenceless.

She heard a groan come from the other side of the room and spun around to watch a figure stirring, the figure had messy blonde hair and was already patting it and running their fingers through it, _Of course_ she thought, Fletcher.

"Fletcher"

He spun around and had his hands in a way that looked like a dodgy karate move, she stifled a giggle and he put his hands back by his side, trying to regain composure of himself. He glared at her before realising that she was the only one there, his only ally in this strange room, instead he asked with a hoarse voice,

"Where are we?"

"Hmmm yeah like I haven't been trying to figure that one out since I came around"

"Well what stopped you?" His voice was rising now

"Finding out that there was a jerk like you in the room"

"Hmph, you're nice"

"I know" and with that she gave a sweet smile and with all her might kicked the door, her foot went straight through, it was a cheap wood which meant that the owners of it obviously didn't expect them to be awake yet.

"Nice" Fletcher smirked at her trying to wiggle her foot out again

"Well come and help me then" She replied through gritted teeth

Fletcher gripped her arms and pulled, she came free so suddenly that they both stumbled and fell, Fletcher groaned and Valkyrie started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"We just fell and our enemy was th-the door-r" Valkyrie trailed off with tears streaming out of her eyes

"Well would you mind getting up?"

Valkyrie frowned slightly and sat up, realising that her soft landing pad had been Fletcher but this fact just started her off again

"Will you be quiet" Fletcher hissed as he peered out of the hole that Valkyrie's foot had made

"Your right" Valkyrie dried her eyes and shoved Fletcher out the way, he grumbled but didn't have more time to complain because Valkyrie had stepped out the doorway. Unwillingly he followed.

Down the corridor there was another door, Valkyrie kicked it and this time it fell off the hinges, inside were a gaping Ghastly and Tanith, taking no time to pause she hurried down the corridor, the next door was in her sights and there was no doubting that Skulduggery and Chinawould be imprisoned in it. As she kicked this door she heard Fletcher talking to Ghastly and Tanith. She was right inside was Skulduggery who was staring at the her with an impressed expression on his face and China who was admiring her symbols on her arms.

"We have no time" Skulduggery was already hurrying down the corridor with the others following him.

He barged through what looked like the main doors and fresh air hit Valkyrie's face.

"Fletcher, take us to my house" Skulduggery instructed

"Righto, but what on _earth_ happened to us"

"The Eville's, that's what happened" Skulduggery said grimly

And by the next blow of wind they were gone.

**Heh, I wanted to write that chapter cause I didn't have a clue where things were going, I have decided that with this story, I must get at least 1 review before I write another chapter cause there's no point in me writing if no one's reading – thanks **


	4. A Note From Me The Author

**A note from me ( The author :))**

**I have started writing three story's, including this one but it is very hard to try and write enough chapters to please everyone who keeps reviewing all of them, therefore, I am going to concentrate on my Charlie Bone story and then come back to this one when I am done or have a done so much that I feel I can return to this one, just to be clear I am NOT forgetting about this story or brushing it under the carpet in ANY way because this story does need very much unravelling and it would be mean to make you all wait, my other stories are:**

**What time do you call this? (Charlie Bone IMing Conversations)**

**The wolf people and a whole of trouble (A crossover between Twilight and Skulduggery Pleasant)**

**And this one, if you like me so much that you cannot bear to be parted from my writing ( Thats me being modest :D) then I suggest you try them. Also I will reply to any message you send me or any review**

**Cheers,**

**WolfLover247**


End file.
